


It Was Surely A Knockout

by kemoiunder



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But is it really?, Fluff, Hogwarts AU, Hufflepuff!Aone, Hufflepuff!Kyoutani, Hufflepuff!Miya Twins, Hufflepuff!Yahaba, Hufflepuff!Yaku, M/M, Quidditch Injury, fast moving relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 12:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemoiunder/pseuds/kemoiunder
Summary: The Hufflepuff team is practicing and the resident beaters, Yahaba and Kyoutani are once again arguing. A rogue bludger enters the fray, whatever will happen?Fluff. This is not a continuation of the soul bond AU. This is literally just Quidditch centered and injuries going along with that. It's fluff because that's all I write, sorry~.





	It Was Surely A Knockout

Shigeru was sure that he had been placed in the wrong house all those years ago. Of course, he was only now questioning it during his sixth year, when he observed one of his fellow housemates practicing for the final Quidditch game of the term. He was a beater for the Hufflepuff team, along with one of his dorm mates, Kyoutani. Kyoutani was vicious in the air, sending the bludgers straight towards their opponents. He knew the trajectory of the different hits he did too, so he had about 80% accuracy. He had only been on the team that year, apparently he had been in a private team before and only just left to join the Hogwarts team. With Kyoutani and him as beaters and Aone as their keeper, the Hufflepuff team's defense was like no other. Having the advantage of their chasers being twins, and Yaku as their seeker, Hufflepuff was a force to be reckoned with on the Quidditch pitch. 

But back to his internal monologue. Shigeru was sure he had been placed in the wrong house. His teammates often told him that he had many Slytherin tendencies, and he was so focused on his school work that his dorm mates often called him the resident Ravenclaw. He was glad he had no Gryffindor tendencies, they already had enough of the hotheaded classmates. He had heard about one of his Slytherin friends being given detention for the actions of one such Gryffindor, but Shigeru was sure Futakuchi only wanted to get into Terushima's robes. His fellow Hufflepuffs, thankfully, never faulted Shigeru for maintaining friendships among the different houses, unlike the weird animosity between Slytherin and Gryffindor that no one really understood.

But back to the actual problem Shigeru was having troubles with; because his distraction in his own house placement was only that, distraction. He was really focused on the fact that he was developing a schoolyard crush on his teammate, Kyoutani. The other beater was just so rugged, it made Shigeru's heart flutter. He was also fairly abrasive, often preferring to fight amongst his own teammates than play along. Shigeru had already yelled at him for it, multiple times. It made him think that Kyoutani purposefully riled him up just so that they could get into a screaming match with one another.

It seemed to be one of those days, since three times now had Shigeru almost been hit in the face with a bludger by his own teammate. It made him think of bullies trying to get the attention of their victims, because Shigeru knew without a doubt that if he had really wanted to hit him, he would.

"Oi, Kyoutani! Watch where you're aiming those things!" Kyoutani let out a, "Tch." in response to that.

"Just keeping you on your toes, Yahaba." And wasn't that a pleasant thought; Kyoutani actually thought he was looking out for Shigeru by attempting to break his face repeatedly with bludgers.

"Well, I implore you to cease your actions immediately." Shigeru knew he sounded like a ponce, but he only acted like that when he was seriously annoyed.

"You implore me? Well I implore you to cease your obstinate tone." Shigeru couldn't keep the surprise from his face. Kyoutani had never before shown a high intelligence, but it only made sense. Kyoutani was one of the top scorers in their year. Shigeru mentally scolded himself for not remembering that.

"Yeah, and what are you going to do if I don't, Kentarou?" The other beater's wand hand twitched at the blatant use of the other boy's given name.

"You won't like what I do for your insolence, Shigeru." And why did that send his heart into another series of flutters? So much so that he didn't even realize there was a bludger heading right towards the side of his head. He witnessed Kyoutani's wide-eyed expression, the surge of speed he put on with his batting hand outstretched, and then he was knocked unconscious. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shigeru blearily opened his eyes to observe the ceiling of the hospital wing. He inwardly groaned, had he really been knocked out by a bludger? By the time he had tried to start pulling himself into a sitting position from his previous horizontal one, Madam Pomfrey had bustled up to his bed.

"No you don't, young man. You will be staying in that bed until further notice." Shigeru was confused, he had only lost conscious, why was he being forced to stay?

"You are a lucky boy, a lucky boy indeed. If your teammate had not brought you to me when he did, you might not have made it." This confused Shigeru even more. He opened his mouth to ask why when he realized he couldn't move his mouth.

"Your jaw was broken. But if that was all that had happened I would have just given you skelegrow and told you to sleep on the ache. But that bludger that hit you. Shigeru, it broke your neck." Shigeru felt like a bucket of cold water was just dumped on him. That bludger broke his neck? Then how was he still alive? She must have seen the question in his eyes.

"Your teammate put you into a magical stasis the moment it happened, and rushed you here." The moment she said that, his team was rushing into the hospital wing.

"Shigeru! Are you okay!" Yaku, their only seventh year on the team and captain, was almost in hysterics. No one had ever gotten hurt so badly on their team before. The only Hufflepuff that seemed to be observing from a distance was Kyoutani, who was eyeing the bed and the way Madam Pomfrey shifted Shigeru in the bed suspiciously.

"Yaku-san! He can't talk! Listen to the mediwitch for once!" Yaku, even with his short stature, found a way to kick both Miya twins and scold them. The familiarity was good for Shigeru, who really just wanted to sleep. Aone seemed to sense this, and ushered everyone but Kyoutani out. The two intimidating looking Hufflepuffs seemed to be able to communicate without words, they looked at one another, nodded, and Aone left with the others.

It took another moment before Kyoutani approached the hospital bed.

"Yahaba...Shigeru. You scared me." Shigeru could the vulnerability in the other boy’s voice, it surprised him a lot. He always thought Kyoutani was this tough guy, with such a thick exterior no one would be able to penetrate it.

“I couldn’t stop it. I was too late..! I was almost too late to save you,” Kyoutani’s words became more and more anguished as he continued, “and if you had died before I could-!” He cut himself off before he could finish that thought, and it only made Shigeru more confused, and he couldn’t even ask for him to finish because his mouth was bloody magicked shut!

“Shigeru, I promise you that I’m going to help you recover from this. I’ll-! I’ll take notes and read them to you and go through your school work with you. You won’t fall behind because of this.” Kyoutani’s words were getting more and more intense now instead of anguished, which was good for Shigeru, but it was also a lot to process. How long would he be like this if Kyoutani was worried about him falling behind in their classes? He couldn’t exactly ask, once again, so he used his eyes to convey as much that he understood as he possibly could. Kyoutani, where he had been gazing at him with the same intense expression, nodded. Just then Madam Pomfrey came back to administer the sleeping draught for him. Kyoutani seemed to come to an agreement with himself.

“I’ll be back, Shigeru. With notes.” Shigeru tried to show his understanding as much as he could through his eyes once again, but it was more difficult this time with the sleeping draught already starting to work. He slipped into unconsciousness almost effortlessly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shigeru had recovered well. He had suffered from nerve damage to his spinal cord thanks to the breaks he obtained, but it was nothing that potions couldn’t fix over time. He had ended up being grounded to the hospital wing for three months after that first day, and he had only recently been able to go back to his dorm. What he had been surprised about was the fact that Kyoutani had kept his promise of making sure that he didn’t fall behind in his studies. He had already known that the other boy was smart, but to witness it for himself was a very different experience. 

It had taken about a month for his neck to be healed enough for him to be able to sit up, so most of his time had spent staring up at the ceiling when Kyoutani, his teammates and his friends would visit to keep his morale up. For a while his visitors would just talk at him, but eventually Kyoutani figured out a method for Shigeru to answer ‘yes’ or ‘no’ question depending on which direction his eyes were facing when asked a question. So that was just another thing that he had to be thankful to Kyoutani for. By the time he had been able to sit up, and by then he could also speak again, the friendship between him and the other beater had grown exponentially. Just as he was cleared to go back to his dorm room, Kyoutani had confessed that he only ‘kept him on his toes’ because he couldn’t think of any other way to approach him. That sent Shigeru into a series of giggles and him gasping out that that strategy was literally the one that bullies used to pick on their crush with. Kyoutani had scowled and refused to speak with him for a total of five minutes, before Shigeru convinced him to kiss him.

His teammates were a lot of help, as were his friends and professors, but his real rock of Kyoutani. He might have been a factor of how he got hurt in the first place, but he was also the reason that Shigeru was alive, in more literal ways than others. He didn’t know how the rest of their Hogwarts stay would go, since he was basically privately tutored for the bulk of his sixth year by a fellow sixth year, but they would get through it together.


End file.
